The Future of a Forgotten past
by Pyrolithium
Summary: A total different story in the world of Pyrolithium. a man without a past finds himself alone, wounded and in a strange world. He is hunted but for what reason? And what secrets does his past hide from him and what kind of future will emerge from it? Read


They say Death can not be outrun...  
But I did...  
Death is strange, it takes the lives when the time has come.  
My time was over a long time ago. But I survived.  
Even when he put everything aside just for me, I managed to slip trough his fingers.  
I had to betray my friends and family to do that.  
I am alone now, alone in the dark, still evasing Death who is on my heels the whole time.  
My name? Is it really that important to know the name of the one who is supposed to be long dead?  
You will find out who I am, for now it is not important. I want you to look trough my eyes and see what I see.  
Feel what i feel and hear what i hear. It is important for you to know my friend, Still wan to know my name?

Even after all this? You will find out soon enough. Death is on his way.  
While we are going, let me tell me my story.

The Future of a forgotten past....

I had a family, friends and even a girl, but it all changed. I cannot remember anything, but the thing I do know  
is that one day I woke up alone, on this world, my clothes torn and my body wounded. I stied to stand up  
but collapsed by the heavy burden of deadfull pain running trough my body. It was raining and I crawled into

the woods where I collapsed again near a small lake. I cleaned my wounds and tried to heal myself which  
worked for almost 5 seconds when my powers ran out of energy. I looked in the lake and saw that I had  
A huge scar running from my left shoulder to my right sinde of my bellybutton. I looked at it as it was still

healing so it was quite a fresh wound. I looked to my face, my long curled black hair hid my face for a bit.

My eyes we're as black as the night which only few men can have.

When I was able to walk I walked trough the woods and went trough the darkest of places. Night came and

I sat down against a tree to rest for the night. not knowing what kind of  
danger was dancing under the spell of the full moon. I didn't looked at the moon even if I knew it was there. For everytime  
there was a full moon I felt restless. I couldnt stand the light of the full moon. Morning came as the sun burned trough the horizon.  
I stood up and began moving again. I didnt know what way I went. Suddenly I saw a light trough the woods and ran rough it.

And finally there was open land. My eyes we're hurt by the brightness of the sun but after a while my eyes adapted to the light.

Shhh, before I continue my story we have to be quiet, Deathwatchers are near, we need to look out. They can kill you  
just by looking at you. Their eyes can burn your soul away even inside the body. We have to hurry, I need to tell you this.  
I need you to tell this to my friends and family. They still think I am dead, but I am not. I need their help more than ever.  
Alexandra, Silion, Aragorn. All of them, I need their help. Come now, with haste. We have to be quick.

After a while I walked into a small village. A human village which was all nice and peacefull. I walked to a tailor and got some

new clothes and payed for them for doing chores for the old man. My powers didnt came unnoticed and he revealed who he really was.  
His name was Master Anzu, the martial arts master of the village. He trained me for serveral days and told me about Death and his  
legion of Killers. The next day I found the Master beeing surrounded by the Death legion. They we're looking for someone. And  
suddenly it had hit me. The huge scar, the wounds. They we're looking for me. The one who ascaped death would be forever followed until he gives up his life.  
The Old man wouldnt tell me wherabouts and got killed just like the rest of the village. When one of the Death legion looked at me.  
I felt a sharp pain trough my entire body, My soul was beeing scorched by the flames shot by the eyes of them. I used my powers and began  
firing balls of energy to them. For every Legion member I killed two more would appear in front of me. I have no choice but to leave.  
I have escaped death, but if I really did there had to be something important going on to do it. I tried to remember but it had no use

all I got was a huge headache. I looked backward to the little village I left, now covered in flames. With people and children screaming  
I wanted to go back, I wanted to help them. But if I returned to that village I would probably perrish and the Old man's sacrifice would  
be invain. I walked and walked, with no end to it, nothing but an empty wasteland filled with grass. night fel, and I sat down amoungst

the few trees standing in the middle of nowhere. I gazed at the stars, who have witnessed that which I can not remember. I closed my  
eyes and Images startted to run trough my head, I was running, running away from something. I was scared. I used my powers and

became very strong. I looked back and saw something. It was a dark entity, surrounded with a vail glance and blood red eyes just like

little lights were tio be seen from under his cloth. In his hand he had a huge sword, he swinged it at me and I felt a sharp pain across my upper body.  
I woke up, sitting straight up all wet from sweat. My hand reached for my chest and landed on my huge scar. Suddenly a bit of the puzzle felt  
down on his place. Death tried to kill me. But I still dont know why. I couldnt remember much more either. all I knew was that there was something big  
going on and I was going to find out what is. .

You know this city don't you? By the looks of it, it didn't stand a chance. Do you understand now how important this is? They wouldn't  
follow me until the end of the world if it wasn't important that I survived. Something is going on. But you wouldn't understand of I told it  
directly. I guess this all is a bit uneasy to understand comepletely. Just listen carefully and be quiet. Deathwatchers will return...

The next day I walked trough the green fields, with no village in sight. Still the question kept running in my head, why is Death chasing  
me and why is it so damn important that I die? It just didn't make any sense. I startted to remember my past. A past which had a origin  
of thousand years. Everytime I close my eyes I see the same dark figure. It is so familiar that I could almost tell its name but still my  
mind was blank. I wondered for a few days. each day walking and wondering and every night dreaming of the same dark figure. After  
a few days I stepped into a dark land, a huge castle stood in front of me with dark crows and ravens flying circles above it, somehow it was very familiar. I walked on, seeking the origin of my memories, seeking that wat looked so familiar.I stepped into the castle and went for the throne room, the walls were gray with black marks on it and the curtains were green. Bats flew out of nowhere and every step made the rotting wood crunch underneath me.

I opened a really big wooden door leading to a throneroom. the room was lit with many candles and the red carpet and curtains were ripped  
apart from the age it lied there. I walked to the throne seeking for something or someone. It looked so familiar but still was so strange. The  
Throne was empty, and when I took a closer look I felt a ice cold wind blew into the room. I looked over my shoulder to a black knight with long  
dark hair and dark eyes. Have you finally returned to me? You knew you couldn't evase me all the time didn't you? The knight spoke. I turned myself  
around looking at him as he was leaning against a stone pillar. Don't you even know who I am? Hahahaha! this is hilarious! The man laughed as he stood up and walked towards me. Do you want to know your history...? He said as he stood in front of me. I didn't know why but I didn't trust him, it was something in his eyes, something evil. Who are you? I asked as I looked at every move he made. My name? I have no name, but people call me....Death. A grin

appeared on Death's face and he grabbed his sword. How long I waited for this! I looked at him, not knowing what to do. I wanted to  
have the strength to defeat him and get rid of this heavy burden. I wanted to make him pay for the damage he did to all those innocent  
people in the old village a while ago. But still I didnt have any answeres. Death! Before you even attack me, let me know my past!"  
I demanded. Death lowered his sword. If you insist, it wont do any good for you though, your time is long gone. he spoke. Your name is  
Blade. you are a warrior, you lived on Earth with your friends and family. But then the war started between you and Reith, he was your  
brother. He was jealous of you...

You always looked down on me Blade! But no more! Reith shouted across the wasteland of rocks and sand. The wind blew hard and sand  
was carving scratches on my skin. You have been dead for thousands of years brother! I never knew you came back! I never looked down on you!  
I tried reasoning with him, setting some peace in this disorder. Reith ran towards me and he drew his sword. I did too. I clashed into his sword with  
all my strength but so did he. the battle continued not knowing there was someone watching. You shall never win Blade! Reith shouted at his sword came clashing down into mine. You are wrong brother, I never looked down on you! I don't want to hurt you! I said. Tough luck for you, because I want to hurt you. Reith pushed me on the ground and his sword carved a huge cut troughout my whole upper body. U huge pain fell over my as blood poured out of my body.  
I felt my time had come. Reith grabbed his sword with both hands and his sword clashed down upon me. Suddenly I felt as if someone or something took  
over. I grabbed his sword and pushed it trough his own body. Reith screamed and fell down dead. I stood up. made a portal and fell trough it.  
I landed in this world, the alternate dimension where the dead gather before they go to heaven or hell. But the fact was I was far from dead...

...And thats why I want you dead Blade! Death said with hatred running down his voice. Everything became clear now. It all maked sense. The huge  
scar, Death coming after me. the puzzle just fit in. I took my distance and death already startted to call upon his powers. He aimed his hand towards me and fired a huge lightning beam against me. I fell on my knees as I felt how the pain just took over and pushed me against the ground. I wasn't powerfull enough to fight Death. I activated my powerd and slammed the beam of lightning away. A energysphere appeared in his hand as I ran for the windown behind me. I fell down and when I looked up I was a huge beam of fire slamming rough the window. I rolled over and landed heard in mmy hand and knees on the ground which had a small crater and cracks in his because of my landing. Now that I finally knew who I was, I needed to get some help to defeat Death. I ran away from the castle, ran away from the terratory of Death. I had to go somewhere I could train and get stronger for in this condition, I was no match for death.

I needed to get stronger but I had no idea how. As I walked across the empty lands rain startted to fall from the sky. The drops of water were running down my face. I startted to remember everything now. Even about a village that was in this world, a village where I was before this all happened. The village where I met Salena. I remembered her as a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and dark eyes that looked like the stars above. I remembered how I married her on a warm and long summer day. With roses everywhere and with Salena in a beautiful white dress. She looked so beautiful. I sat down underneath a tree when evening came. I closed my eyes and startted to remember what happened back then. It was night, Salena and I were in the bedroom. The room was covered in curtains and the bed was white covered with roze paddles. Candles were everwhere and the flames were dancing slowly for us. She looked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her in my arms and startted to kiss her. I loved her so very much. She let me go and she went to the bathroom. The little wink she gave me startted to give some thoughts running trough my mind. I made myself comfortable and layed down on the bed. The huge pile of pillows almost drowned me as I fel between them. After removing then Salena came out iof the bathroom. She was dressed in red, my favourite colour. She walked towards me and sat down on the bed. I grabbed her and layed her down beside me. I kissed her, she kissed me back. A feeling came over me I never felt before. A feeling as if I was ready to fuse with her. After a few months I had a son. His name was Seth. I remembered his eyes, as black as the ones his father has. I opened my eyes and knew where to go now. It was morning, the sun rose out of the red horizon. I knew where I should go.I had to find that village, I had to find out if my wife and son were alive. I needed to know. I stood up and startted running towards where I thought was the village. After half a day of walking I finally found the village, or whats left of it. All that was left we're scorched windows and broken houses. I walked trough the village, it seemed abandoned, which wasn't really strange since there was nothing to live for anymore. It was death's handy work, thats what was for sure. I walked to what I remembered was my home. It was torn apart, nothing was left. As I crouched in front of the wreckage I noticed something. I grabbed it , it was a red ribbon. A flashback came over me, on our first weddings anniversery. I blindfolded Salena with a red ribbon and suprised her with a golden necklace. I held the ribbon in my hand as a tear fell on the ground. Death pushed his luck. I will have my revenge. I rebuild my house and trained as hard as I could. My power grew as my memories became clearer. I was furious, I couldn't stand what Death has done against me. My sowrd was sharper, my strength grew. No one could stop me. I had to train, I had to get stronger. I had to defeat Death. For my wife, and my long lost son.

A year later I was ready. My power had grown ten times greater then it was before. But Death didn't cancel his search for me, and a massive army of Deathwatchers came towards my village. I fought the most of them. My soul got burned in the process. I almost fell in the grasp of the evil eyes of the deathwatchers. Untill you came. My long lost son Seth. A beam crossed the heads of those evil beeings. After they fell down you appeared. You helped me as you know I was your father. But Death didn't give up. He still came after us.

..And thats what happened untill now. I needed to tell you this my son. So you could understand what happened to me, and why I wasn't there for you. Now I have to go my son. I need to go and meet my destiny. I need to find Death and destroy him. Go to Earth, find my friends, tell them what you have heard and if I dont return. Let them help you...

As I watched my Father run away, I was amazed about his story. I thought I lost him forever, but he survived. He is such a strong man, I want to be just as strong and I will be! I shall make my father proud! I dont know if father will make it and defeat Death, But I hope so, and if he doesnt I will help him to defeat death and regain his honour. I opened a portal and went trough it, good luck father...

...There it was. The castle of Death, I have seen it before, but I was to weak. I ran to the throne room, my heart pounding. I slammed the door open and there was Death, just like the first time I met him. The drew his sword. So Blade...you came for your death? He had a grin on his face. I walked towards him and drew my sword. Ready for your demise...Death? Death smiled and stood silent. I was suprised I thought I would be halfway across this world by now, but I wasn't. You know Blade, we are not very different from each other. I looked at him as he stood stil in front of me and he continued. You kill too, only for a different reason. Death spoke. You're wrong Death, I kill because I wont survive if I wont. And thats where your wrong Blade. Death interrupted. Death waved with his hand and both sword flew to the other side of the room. Why don't you join me Blade? We both kill and I need a right hand. No thanks Death, I have seen how you work, killing the innocent. No thanks. I am not like you. Yes you are Blade, yes you are. You are just like me. You have hatred in your heart, you can't deny that Blade. You are evil just like me. Join me in my battle against heaven. Join me and kill. NO I will never join you Death. Tisk tisk tisk, are you growing soft on me Blade? Even if you succeed in killing me, there will be someone else you know. There can't b life without death. I don't care, at least he will be better than you Death. Resisting is useless Blade, Hate is already swelling within you. Why dont you just give in and join me in my path to evil. Suddenly I felt something, The memories of my wife, the memories of my friends, my son. everything went by. I knew what i must do, I knew what was going on. Hate wasn't swelling inside of me. No, Death was the cause of all my hatred. I need to get rid of it. I used my powers and my sword flew in my hand and I swinged it in Death's Direction. In a reflex Death ducked, using his powers to retrieve his sword and clashed his sword into mine in my next attack. It's a shame Blade i have to kill you, You would be a fine Deathwatcher. The swords were clashing against one another. Sparks were flying trough the room. Both determined to win, both not willing to lose. I used all of my strength. Suddenly Death hit me with his fist right in my face. My defence fell and his sword cut trough my arm. Blood ran over my arm as water. I grabbed my sword with a firm grip. I had to end this once and for all. I swinged my sword at him, with all my might and all my power. Death did the same thing at me and the hard sound of swords coliding filled the room. The battle was silent, we both stopped, no one knew who was hit and who wasn't. Death stood up and ran towards me. A grin grew on my face knowing what happened Death ran towards me but before he could reach me his head fell off and his body fell right behind me. I stood up, knowing it was over. Death has died, but I startted thinking. Death can't be killed so...if that wasn't death....who is? Suddely the castle exploded trowing me miles away from where it stood. The huge explosion turned into a fire red tornado. I felt the fire scorch my face as I watched it. Suddenly I saw two pair of wings arise from the midst of the tornado. The black knight was without his armour and his skin was black. His eyes were fire red and the wings were like those from the devil. Did you think you had me Blade? Did you really thought you could defeat death? Haha! You can't defeat me, for I am Death!! Death was furious and came towards me. I activated my powers and shot energy blasts at him which had no real effect. I grabbed my swords and used my powers to enforce it. My sword glew with a golden energy surrounding it. I ran towards the black beast. My mind was filled with emotion, I had to destroy him, I need to have my revenge. Death shot lightning beams towards me and hit me at the shoulder. My shirt was ripped apart and my skin was burned, But I kept going. I felt no pain, only the anger and grief he gave me. He fired again, this time he had hit me on the chest. My shirt was ripped apart totally now, and my chest was bleeding heavily. As I left a trail of blood and realised I probably won't leave this place alive. I jumped up. Beams scorching trough my flesh as I came clashing down. My sword was fully charded and I rammed it trough Death's heart and cut a way all the way down to the ground. Death who was still alive, fell down. I held my sword up ready to strike. But before I did Death shot a lightningbeam right trough me. I felt life flowing away from me. I saw her...I saw Salena. Death smiled and thought I was gone. He was ready to take my soul. But I grabbed one second of concentration and my sword sliced trough Death's neck, removing his head from his shoulders. Death was gone. taken by his own laws. I slammed my sword trough his head to be sure. I felt a boulder leaving my shoulder. I felt my revenge was complete. I walked towards my own home. Where I once lived with Salena. Behind the house I made a grave for my wife. I kneeled in front of it and fell down. I didn't feel the pain anymore, the burden was finally gone. I...I am coming Salena.. I said with my last few breaths. I layed my head on the grave and suddenly I saw her. I had my head on her lap. She smiled at me, covered in white, looking as beautiful as ever. I closed my eyes, Finally feeling safe, in peace...

...Those are the words my father would use, he had a great way with words. My father was a great man, not someone easily forgotten. He is still with me, that I know for sure. The legend called Blade will never be forgotten. His soul is in peace now, he fought many battles for his family, friend and now even for his past. Blade had his future of his forgotten past, but he had to pay for it with his life. He is now with my mother in the afterlife. They are waiting for my time. But now it isn't my time yet. My name is Seth, I am the son of the legendary Blade. And just like my Father I will make a difference one way or the other. I shall not let the memory of my father be forgotten! Rest in peace father, may your soul be enriched with love en prosperity.


End file.
